


If You Give It a Name, Then It's Already Won (What You Good for, What You Good for?)

by orphan_account



Series: The Silence (Autistic!Gavin) [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Autistic!Gavin, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, brief mentions of past child abuse, internalized ableism, minor TurnFree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free was, in all senses of the term, royally fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell me a piece of your history

In the five years following Gavin’s first with the Ramseys, he had been one of the first to begin working on Achievement Hunter, which had now ballooned from Geoff, Jack, and himself to Michael, Ray, Ryan, Lindsay, Caleb and Kdin. Out of the main six, only Geoff new Gavin was autistic, and the others often made fun of Gavin’s speech and strange focuses, during Let’s Plays and outside of them. Geoff grew concerned whenever this happened, and would often pull him aside after filming, where Gavin would have to confirm (again) that he really didn't mind all that much. He preferred the friendly insults to being coddled, and Geoff knew that.

Gavin had put off going to RTX since it’s invention; he could deal with panels at other events, because the host and whoever had come with him were usually the main focuses anyways, and after one panel he got to go back to his hotel room and recharge. RTX posed a terrifying challenge: throngs of people arriving with the intent of seeing and talking to him, and no real way to escape them until the very end of the day. Burnie and Matt had both understood his reluctance, but his coworkers and the fans had been nagging him about it for years, and in this one, he was relenting. Before that could happen, he had to, on Geoff’s orders, tell his friends so they could better “accommodate” him.

“I know you’re fine with the current arrangement,” Gavin couldn't help but nod fervently at Geoff in agreement, “but it will be a lot easier on you if they can deflect questions, or draw attention to themselves if you need a break. You’d have to explain it eventually, and I figure now would be easier than when you’re drained from the con. Better to get it over with while you can talk.” Geoff had finished before they left for work, and while his pep talk had calmed him slightly, Gavin was a bundle of nerves as soon as they stepped into the building.

At his desk, Gavin kicked his foot erratically, trying to calm down but to little effect. How can you tell some of your closest friends and coworkers that you’re one of the “special kids”? Geoff didn't exactly give him much time to formulate his speech; as soon as everyone had settled at their desks, Geoff began.

“Alright assholes, Gavin has something actually important to talk to you about today,” this made the four other men present chuckle fondly, “so I’m going to need you to pay attention, and if you give him shit, then you can leave.” While it may have began light-hearted, Geoff’s tone now brooked no arguments, and they, sensing this, respected the statement and remained quiet.

All of the attention in the room now focused on Gavin, so he spoke up. “I’m only telling you gits about this because RTX is coming up and I’m gonna need some help managing myself. It’s gonna be bloody hard on my health, so I’ll need you for crowd control if--”

“You’re not, like, dying or anything, right?” Ray asked with a nervous chuckle, and similar looks of concern could be found on the other faces in the room.

“No, I’m not--I’m fine, just--I’m really bollocksing this up, aren't I?” As he got more flustered, Gavin was finding it much harder to articulate what he meant.

“Nah, you’re fine Gavvers.” Michael assuaged, and Gavin continued.

“I’m… Autistic,” he spit out, and there were no dramatic gasps, no looks of disgust. Instead, everyone looked mildly disbelieving. “and I know that doesn't really matter, but when we’re at RTX--”

“But you always talk so much; how can you be autistic and so social?” Jack’s interruption earned him a glare from Geoff, but before the gent could tell him off, Ryan spoke up.

“It’s not like autistic people are mute; some people are better at being sociable, and Gavin is probably one of them. I am surprised that I didn't pick up on it though...” At the range of stunned looks he received, Ryan grew sheepish. “Sorry, my sister is on the spectrum, so I’m pretty familiar with--”

Gavin cut him off. “No, Ry, you’re fine. Thanks.” he choked out. Jack’s question had thrown him off (it was much too similar to what his parents had said when he was diagnosed), so when he tried to speak further, he found that the words wouldn't form. A slight jerk of Gavin’s head was all Geoff needed to continue for the Brit.

“Back on track losers; Gavin shared this with you because RTX is gonna be hard as dicks for him with all the people; ergo, we need a plan to help him with it. Now, Lads,” The silence that had fallen after the reveal was gone, and Michael and Ray perked up noticeably when addressed. “your guys’ job is to deflect questions from Gavin if he’s lookin’ stressed, cause you’re so close that the fans won’t care.

“Ryan and Jack, you job is to help me get Gavin the fuck outta dodge if he starts shutting down. The lads will be distraction, but you have to help me make him look...God, how do I say this?”

“Make me look like I’m not having a seizure?” Gavin supplied helpfully.

“Yeah, that. I mean, he won’t look dead or anything, but he’ll kinda just kick his legs out and generally make it a nightmare to try and move him,” Geoff explained “so I’ll need you guys to carry him in a way--oh wait, shit, Ryan I forgot about your back. I guess I can carry him with Jack instead.”

Ryan looked thoughtful. “Assuming we’ll exit to stage left, if I walk next to Gavin on his right, I can block him from view.”

Geoff was pleased with the idea, and they continued bouncing ideas off each other, but Gavin was retreating into himself. He knew RTX would suck arse for him, but he hadn't put together in his head that he would almost definitely have a fit. What if the fans found out? What if the other were disgusted by it and stopped talking with him? What if he was removed from the company for being a liability? What if--

“hey, Gavvers,” Michael whispered to him from his left, “are you okay?” If he could speak properly, he’d probably say he was fine, but as it was he shook his head. That was all the Jersey man needed to stand up and interrupt Geoff and Ryan.

He leaned near his boss’s ear and, after whispering for a few seconds, Geoff stood and walked over to Gavin’s desk. “Home? Or is here okay?” Again, all Gavin managed was a nod. “Okay, guys? Go back to editing or whatever the fuck you’re payed for.” The men did as they were told, but spared concerned glances at their British co worker.

Geoff guided Gavin over to the couch (Ryan wordlessly moved to Geoff’s desk) and cleared a path for his kicking leg. He knelt beside him, and kept his voice quiet yet stern.

“Gavin, tell me what’s wrong,” When all he was met with was a sort of gurgle, he shook his head, “No, you have to calm down and tell me with your words what happened and I can try to help.”

_I hate this I’m a stupid bloody child why can’t I use my words the fans will leave_ “I’m ch-child. Fans will,” he forced out, and Geoff was immediately on the defensive and reinforcing that “just because your brain works differently, doesn't mean you’re dumb. Look at Albert Einstein.” Eventually, his boss’s assurances calmed him down enough to have a quiet banter with him. Briefly, he thought that this fit seemed a bit different; he could still feel his heart racing in his chest, and for a while it had felt as if he’d been hyperventilating. Still, he shrugged it off; whenever a situation was particularly nerve wracking, his fits tended to be a little odd.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit made: I fixed up that bit that Ryan said; hopefully now that's better and not offensive? It's still meant to be a little rude in the know-it-all kinda way but I don't want Ryan to be an insensitive asshole.


	2. That you're proud to call your own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back! This one's a bit shorter, but the next chapter will be RTX!

After the initial reveal, he found it easier to tell the remaining Achievement Hunters about his autism, and this ‘new’ development was quickly wrapped-up with the usual mad-dash to get ready for RTX. Through some sick turn of events, however, Gavin ended up signed for more panels than any other member of the company. Coming to Burnie in a panic, he tried to get his boss to drop a few panels.

“Shit, Gav, I’m really sorry about this but there’s not much I can do about it. I mean, I can take out your signings; the editing panel could probably do without you, but,” Burnie ran his hands over his face then, looking at Gavin with a sad smile, chuckling a bit. “You’re involved in a lot of things here, buddy, and it’d look weird for you to only be at one or two panels. Unless you wanna cancel the Slow Mo Guys panel--”

“No!” Gavin interrupted; strangely, his most personally-involved panel was the one he was least worried about. Maybe it was because Dan was his closest childhood friend, who knew all his cues and could seamlessly take over a question if Gavin was too overwhelmed, but, it was much more likely due to him being so involved and interested in the subject he’d be speaking on. High-speed camera work had fascinated him as soon as he’d seen his first slow-motion fight scene, and he could talk on it for hours with little urging. “No, that’ll be fine. I just. I’m in five panels? Could you--I don’t know how much of it is set in stone, but could I give some input into how they’re spaced out?”

At that, Burnie smiled, glad there was something he could help with. “Of course; we’ve still got a month, dumbass. We’ll have to take everyone else’s schedules into account, but Gus, Matt and I are all gonna make this as easy as we can for you.” He finished, his voice calm and compassionate. Together, they scheduled a “special concerns” planning meeting for the heads of each panel, specifically to take into account Gavin’s requests.

“Now that we have that set; was there anything else you wanted?” Burnie asked, and Gavin hesitated, mulling it over.

With a smirk, he poised himself to make a quick escape. “Just to tell you you’re a bloody git!” he exclaimed with a yelp as Burnie faked a lunge at him, fleeing the room shortly after as he laughed to himself. That went well, he thought, now I’ve got a Let’s Play to edit.

* * *

The next week flew by much like the one before; so similarly that he’d almost forgotten the meeting they’d set for Monday until Geoff had to steer him away from the Achievement Hunter office and in the direction of the conference rooms.

“C’mon buddy, we’re going to the let’s-figure-shit-out meeting.” he joked, and in his head Gavin thanked Geoff for putting him back on track like always. Outwardly, he pushed the man’s ‘helpful’ arm off his shoulders, which earned him a look of fained hurt that he laughed off. Geoff continued with an exaggerated pout all the way to the conference room, yet as they entered he broke as well, and they stood falling over each other in the doorway.

Burnie looked up from his seat at the head of the table to see the pair standing in the entrance. “Nice of you assholes to stop by.” he said with a grin, and their laughter eventually died off as they took their seats at the table. “Alright, guys,” Burnie began, addressing the small assembly, “time to make a panel schedule.” Immediately, there was an uproar, with everyone trying to get in their two-cents on what slots would be best for each panel. Gavin tuned them out, focussing on his hands and kicking his foot out anxiously. Sitting next to the Brit, Geoff was close enough to notice his discomfort, and he projected his voice over the ruckus.

“Everyone tone it the fuck down.” he said, and the others in the room silenced themselves at the serious tone in the almost-always-sarcastic man’s voice. “Burnie,” he addressed his friend, “are we gonna actually be organized about this? Cause otherwise Gav and I are gonna leave and actually maybe get some work done.”

Burnie spared him a thankful glance. “There actually is a plan, I was just waiting for everyone to finish running their fucking mouths.” A few of the worst offenders had the decency to look sheepish. “Now, as I said in the email, this isn’t the regular planning session. It’s more of a...special concerns meeting, so everyone knows what to take into account when making changes to the schedule. With that in mind, Gavin has a few things to say.” Burnie segwayed, gesturing for Gavin to begin.

Gavin took a deep breath to loosen the small bundle of nerves in his chest. “As a lot of you already know, I’m autistic. Usually, that really doesn’t affect me much work-wise, and I don’t need any special treatment.” He took another breath, and this time it was Geoff who shot him a reassuring smile. “RTX, however, is gonna be bloody stressful as dicks, an’ since I’m in a lot of your guys’ panels, I wanted to bring up some of my concerns here.” He was met with an open silence, and he nodded at Burnie to fill in for him as he put together his thoughts.

“Basically, he was hoping that you could agree to space out the panels so he wouldn’t have them back-to-back. Right, Gav?” At this, Gavin took over, having fully fleshed-out what he wanted to say.

“Yeah, I just need some recharge-time between panels; that many people an’ sounds gets pretty overwhelming, so I’ll try to go in one of the back rooms an’ relax for an hour or so.” He saw everyone nodding along to his requests.

Miles spoke up next. “I think I can speak for everyone when I say that’s not gonna be a problem.” Seeing that Gavin’s face was tinged with embarrassment at all the attention focussed on him, Miles continued. “I’ve actually already had special conditions; Burnie ended up having to get me and him specially-trained guardians so they wouldn’t have a heart attack trying to get us to not stop for fans.” Conversation quickly steered in this direction, with Burnie immediately trying to come to his own defense. Gavin gave Miles a meaningful look, to which Miles mouthed “any time”.


	3. Now you've hit a wall, and you're lost for words

The next weeks flew by in a frenzy of scheduling, ordering, and organizing every single moment of RTX. Despite his worries, Gavin was possibly the most excited member of the company when it’s first day came around. He was practically vibrating on the ride to the convention, and had to assure Geoff more than once that it was due to anticipation as opposed to anxiety. Granted, he was nervous, but it was his first RTX, which everyone in the company agreed was the most stressful yet the most enjoyable.

They made it through the back door of the convention center at seven, and Gavin mostly hung around while double and triple equipment checks were performed. The Slow Mo Guys panel would be on the second day of the convention, so Gavin didn't have to perform any of them himself, relegating him to meandering around the building, making himself familiar with everything now before a hoard of people could skew his focus. He made special note of the few closed off back rooms, knowing he'd need them when the convention became too overwhelming.  He predicted that the panels themselves probably wouldn't be too overstimulating as long as the questions were normal enough, so his main worries were for navigating the convention and signings. Of course, nothing related to Rooster Teeth could ever be that easy.

It took Gavin only ten minutes of the podcast panel to realize the situation was just as stressful as wading through swarms of people, if only in a different way. In a crowd, he only worried about the noise and smells and people too close for comfort, but in panels he was constantly critiquing how he spoke and acted to guarantee none of the fans would be disappointed. Still, Gavin or Google gave him time to calm down and think rationally, and it reminded him that his fans wanted him to act dumb. So when he messed up his explanation of some science fact that he was actually correct about, he let his co-panelists mock him for the flubbed words, and laughed along with them. In the few times a question was directed at him, he ended up either giving a short joke of a response, or he went on a convoluted tangent full of 'Gavinisms' until he confused even himself. The familiar podcast format made the entire panel much more enjoyable once he'd gotten out of his head and into a beer or two. That being said, he was exhausted by the end, and slunk back to one of the secluded rooms, dodging fans in a way he was sure he'd feel guilty about later. Instead, he took in the quiet and emptiness of the space, closing his eyes and breathing a sigh of relief into the calm.

In what felt like hours, yet could have easily been minutes, Gavin's silent recharge was interrupted by a gentle knocking on the door. He opened it to see his guardian; he gave her a sheepish grin as he opened the door wide enough for her to enter.

“Sorry, love; guess I forgot you were supposed to be with me.” he said, and she shrugged off the event without much thought.

“You do know I had Burnie last year, right? That was nothing in comparison. Just make sure to tell me when you need to make a hasty retreat.” she joked, and Gavin barked out a surprised laugh. He made a mental note to try and keep in touch with...Allison, he recollected.

He stayed in the room for another ten minutes before he walked back outside to connect with some fans before the Achievement Hunter panel in an hour. Gavin could admit that seeing people dressed up in his own dumb characters, or wearing shirts with some flub he’d made on them, or little kids with wide grins that only grew wider when they saw him filled him with a sense of pride and joy he couldn't fully describe, so he was more than happy to sign posters, pictures, shirts, figurines and whatever else people could think of to bring him. He was engaged in a deep philosophical discussion with a toddler on whether Ruby or Weiss would win in a fight between the two when Allison tapped him on the shoulder, signalling that he should start heading to the panel. In a stroke of luck, he saw Lindsay walking a ways away, and directed the animated child and their parent towards her to get the opinion of Ruby herself. He smiled as the boy skipped away, his black-and-red tutu bouncing with each step.

As the panel intro video played, and each person’s close-up item was shown, Gavin listened to how the screams turned to a confused pause, followed swiftly by screams increased dramatically in volume. _Ah_ , he thought with a smirk, _I think that one’s mine_. Aside from his presence at the podcast panel, and his of course mandatory role in the Slow Mo Guys panel, none of Gavin’s panels had been announced. The surprise had been his idea; he figured he might as well make his debut as special as possible. His arrival on stage was met with uproarious applause as he sat to be with the rest of the Achievement Hunters.

“‘Ey guys.” He whispered cockily into the mic to the renewed screams of the crowd.  Michael and Jack faked groans.

“Who invited this asshole,” Michael whined, and the ball was rolling. Gavin fell into his regular spiel of ‘but Mi-coo’s and tried again to tell himself that no-one cared about his speaking, and that this really just was like any day in the office. Thousands of people watched him all the time; the only difference was now they were all gathered right in front of him, with expectations and gifts and questions.

A younger fan posed him the question “Does rocks float on lava?”, and was guided away from the mic by who appeared to be her mother as scattered laughter filled the room. Gavin had an answer, he did, but he couldn’t get the words out. Suddenly the small chuckles were an avalanche of sound berating his ears as he struggled to find works that slipped from his grasp as if they could sense the ship of a brain they were on was a sinking one. His breath came faster and he could hear Jack whisper to Geoff; regardless of what he was saying, Gavin wanted him to be quiet, he wanted the whole room to be quiet, and the hand placed on his shoulder was much too loud.

The noise of the panel was slowly fading, and he realized he was being moved into another of the small rooms. Once the throbbing in his ears calmed, he anchored himself to the voice next to him, which was barely even audible it was so quiet, something he didn't quite have the energy to be thankful for yet. Gavin was allowed, finally, to sink into a folding chair and collect his thoughts; they were, unsurprisingly, centered around one thing: _Shit_.

Geoff, who’d taken a seat in the only other chair in the small room, was thinking much the same thing. Somehow, he knew that this was one of the fits where Gavin really didn't need someone talking with him, so that left the mustached-man to think about what the fuck he was gonna do. His plans with the Achievement Hunters had been tentative at best because a fit during a panel had seemed like a distant possibility rather than a harsh reality, and he knew that the fans could tell something was up. He thanked the Lord that Jack had noticed Gavin shutting down and immediately notified him; he was able to spout off some bullshit about Gavin only being available for a short time on the panel anyways and hurry off the stage as casually as he could. Being able to remove Gavin from a situation when he was only just getting overstimulated was the best Geoff could normally do for him; it was kinda difficult to avoid noisy and crowded situations in their line of ‘work’, so he instead tried his damnedest to make uncomfortable situations as comfortable as he could for his British twink. Now, comfortable meant quiet, so he obliged, and could see Gavin slowly lowering his defenses and relaxing into his environment. If he could, Geoff would make it so that Gavin would never go to a panel again if they were this stressful for him, but as it stood, this wasn't even Gavin’s last panel of the day. Yeah, _shit_ was right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one was a bit wordy, but since it was in largely one point-of-view I felt it didn't need too much dialogue (if that makes sense). Sorry for the later update, I kind-of went on a Norkington spree instead of writing...and then wrote some Norkington instead of writing this. (I also just realized that my swearing rate increased by five times when I wrote Geoff's P.O.V. Whoops?)


	4. Break the silence open wide

“Gavin, you really don’t have to--”

“Of course I bloody do! I’m not gonna just piss about while the panel I should be at is going on! Besides, it’s only one panel; not like ‘m gonna up n’ die or somethin’ just ‘cause I have to sit in fron’ of a crowd for two hours.” Gavin cut Geoff off. He knew he was being unfair; Geoff was only looking out for him. Still, he didn’t want to be babied. Yes, he’d gotten overstimulated and had had to leave in the middle of a panel, but that didn’t mean he could just skip out on his work. If he did, people would ask even more questions than the ones flooding his Twitter feed by the second. Honestly, he just wanted this mess over and done with as quickly as possible so that he could go back to pretending everything was right-as-rain.

Geoff ran his tattooed hands over his face, giving Gavin the ultimate all-suffering-father face he took on whenever one of the boys (mostly Gavin) was going to do something stupid and he wasn’t able to stop them. “Okay; well if you’re going to do this, despite it being dumb as shit, we’re gonna have to think of a plan of attack. At this point, basically your only option is to tell the fans what happened unless you want the editing panel to be entirely Deflecting Questions Time.”

As he’d been calming down, Gavin had taken time to think through this very dilemma. “Well, I’ve got another half hour ‘til the panel, don’t I?” he received a short nod from Geoff, “Then that’s enough time to formulate somethin’ for Twitter an’ the website, an’ we can just play it from there.” His boss grudgingly agreed, and together they wrote out an explanation Gavin was fully comfortable with. On Twitter, all he put was “I’m 100% right now, thank you for the lovely messages. My journal explains what happened” followed by a link. His journal entry for the site took considerably more effort to plan out in order to answer all the fan’s questions without revealing too much of his personal information.

**_Not Dying_ **

_As I’m sure many of you know, I ended up skipping out halfway through the Achievement Hunter panel. I would first like to apologize to anyone who’d had a question for me and didn’t get to ask it; feel free to stop by the next panel in 15 minutes and ask me then. Secondly, I’ll apologize for making all of you worry, because I’m perfectly fine, and did not slink back to die quietly in the corner of a convention center._

_Geoff is telling me to cut to the chase, so: I’m autistic. I’ve known this for a very long time, and sometimes it bloody sucks and makes me freak out like today, but it’s mostly just a part of who I am. With that out of the way, I’ll answer some questions you’ll probably have_

  1. _**How can you be autistic and talk/be loud/have a job/have a girlfriend/live your life?** People with autism are fully capable of doing anything we put our minds to, we just process stimuli in a different way than other people._

  2. _**So you’re retarded now?** NO. I know I have used this word in the past, but it should. Not. Be. Used. It is a slur originally against people with disabilities such as Downs Syndrome, but now it is used against most people with developmental issues, and is a highly charged term that can make a lot of people really hurt and offended._

  3. _**Is Rooster Teeth supportive?** Burnie, Gus, Matt and Geoff have been nothing but accommodating and kind, and my other friends in the company as well as soon as they were clued-in. Not everyone in my life has been so kind, so I would like to pay special thanks to one Lazer Ramsey for being there for me every step of the way._




_So, that’s about it (excuse the mush, but Geoff is reading over my shoulder and I wanted to see if I could make him cry). While I will be happy to answer questions on Twitter and at the panel, I would still like to keep the panel focused on editing. And, even though I know you guys are doing it from a place of caring, I will not be answering any questions I find too personal or invasive._

_Bye guys!_

* * *

Through some miracle, Gavin got his wish of the panel still going as planned. The one or two questions posed by fans about his autism were posed by autistic fans, asking how he was able to deal with the stimuli of panels and of his daily work in the Achievement Hunter office. It went by quickly, and after reluctantly helping with some clean-up he was free to return to his home. As soon as he hopped in Meg’s car, he was on his phone, scrolling through fan responses to his reveal. By the time they arrived at the house, he was holding back tears that were so out of character for him Meg thought he was overwhelmed again.

In a way, he was overwhelmed, because while there were the occasional crude and offensive comments, the positive backlash was flooring. Gavin had never been one for showing his emotions, but he gladly accepted Meg’s outstretched arms as he cried silently. They stayed in the car, Gavin marinating in the warm feeling of so much support, this feeling of belonging, of family. This thought brings up images of his parents and he corrects himself. Not like family. Better. In his experience, family did not accept autism. Family endured autism, carried it like a chain, wore it in a thick shawl of shame. Meg wasn’t family, because he wasn’t a responsibility to her, she wasn’t obligated by shared blood to hug him; she wanted to. Geoff didn’t need the pull of matching DNA to take him in for those years and never let go. His friends didn’t need titles of cousin or great-aunt to show false sympathy; instead they used the title of Gavin’s Friend as fuel to pull him into conversations, or pull him out when the world was too much.

His friends cared, so they were nothing like family.

Eventually Meg coaxed him inside, and through his blurry eyes he noted that the sky had darkened as they stepped through the door. He realised he hadn’t explained what was going on, so he forced a shaky voice out. “Sorry…Everyone was r-really nice. Didn’t ex-expect it.”

Meg’s grin was full of loosely-caged relief. “Of course they were. People love assholes like you. Why’d ya think I’m with you?” she said cockily, and he batted lightly at her as they prepared for bed (Meg was not the slightest bit tired considering it was only seven at night, but she’d happily lay with her boyfriend as he got the sleep his body craved).

Gavin’s final thought before he succumbed to sleep was that he’d have to go through all this again tomorrow, and the stunning realization that he didn’t really mind.

(They were both out as soon as their heads hit the pillows)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I'm sorry it took so long, but for a while I kinda had a meltdown anytime I thought about writing this. I hope this wasn't too bad of an ending, and I know the wording is a bit awkward in parts. I might put a drabble or two in this series from time to time, but don't expect anything soon. Thank you so much for the kudos and reviews, and for sticking with my dumb little story.  
> Edit: Guess who actually has ASD and didn't know it but found out in part due to this fic... *jabs thumbs at self* this guy


End file.
